Hailey Quince, Daughter of Poseidon
by oOEPICMOoOSEOo
Summary: Hailey finds out she is a child of the sea god, of Greek mythology. Is given a quest, which leads to a crazy journey East... Please R&R! Rated T 'cause of death scene.
1. Being a Misfit

1. Being a Misfit.

I snapped another stick of gum, popped it into my mouth and began to chew meditatively. My day had started alright, and then one of the school losers had put a tarantula (God knows where he got _that_ from...) in our teacher's desk and blamed it on me. Now I am stuck in detention, wishing to punch that idiot's lights out. There was one other in detention with me, a boy with golden brown hair and deep blue eyes sat in the corner of the room, reading a poetry book. Which I thought was a bit odd, but it was probably just late homework. He glanced up and saw me looking at him, he smiled and I flushed and looked down. Now he probably thought I was staring at him. I sighed, fiddling with my locket, it was old silver colour and it looked a bit like something out of Atlantis with different patterns to do with the sea and a trident on the front. I loved it and was never without it, since it was a gift from my dad. And my dad had died when I was a baby.

When I finally got home, I flopped down on the sofa, exhausted, and turned the TV on. I didn't really enjoy any of the shows that they have on TV but I was tired and didn't want to do homework. After about two minutes of watching something about a guy the liked a girl who didn't like him back or something (too bored to pay attention), I felt a soft, small hand on my shoulder.  
>"Hey, Lily, how're you?" I asked, smiled softly at my half sister Lily, even though Lily was only eight, she had terminal cancer on her lung, and didn't have long to live. The blow had hit us all very hard and I would do anything to prevent us losing her.<br>"I'm okay, thanks. How was school?"  
>I shrugged. "Detention for something I didn't do. Liam Benzer blamed me for putting a tarantula in Ms. Stewart's desk..."<br>Lily's eyes widened. "A tarantula? Where the smurfs did he get that?"  
>I laughed. "Well, I heard the Biology teacher was very angry afterwards."<br>She giggled. "At least you didn't have to dissect it. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise..." She said in an ominous whisper. We both burst out laughing again; it was an ongoing joke between us. Then Mom came in, smiling widely. "You're home!" She exclaimed, hugging me.  
>I hugged Mom back, then, pulling back I sniffed the air. "Is that... pancakes I smell?" She nodded. My smiled widened and I pumped my fist. "Awesome!" Pancakes were my all-time favourite food. It made up for the rubbish day at school.<p>

Later that afternoon, just before sunset, I decided to go for a walk, to get away from the chemical smells of Lilly's pain medication. Then a crashed into a wall, actually the wall was a person.  
><em>Oooh great... This can't be good... <em>I thought sourly. I looked up and saw it was my Biology teacher. He looked very angry. "Good afternoon, Hailey... I hope you're here to apologize about the tarantula." He said, disgusting pink lips twisted into some sort of pouting frown and he sniffed loudly bulbous nose scrunching up. _Wow, he really was touchy about his tarantula, wasn't he?  
><em>"I'm sorry, Mr. Pawday, but it should be Liam Benzer who should apologize to both of us, since it was he who took you spider."  
>His authoritarian porridge-y textured face went purple with rage. "You lie! We both know it was you and <em>it's not just a spider! <em>It's a tarantula, you uneducated child!" He said, foam flying from his mouth. I didn't bother to mention that I knew that, since it'd only make things worse. I sighed glancing at the ground then back at Mr. Pawday, I screamed. His _eight_ eyes gleamed back at me. My Biology teacher was now I giant spider. He advanced towards me, eight hairy legs scuttling across the ground at a surprising pace. I raised my arms in defence and felt a tugging in my gut then the water rose out of the lake and crashed down right on top of Mr. Pawday, and left him a giant crumpled, twitching mess, then it exploded into green dust. I felt also felt a little green and then I did the most heroic thing of my entire life, I fainted.

When I woke up, the sun had already disappeared and an old hippy lady with a tie-died tee shirt, dreads and rose-tinted Elton John style shades, she grinned a gap-toothed smile and I groaned, sitting up and holding my head.  
>"Are you hungover?" She asked, still smiling. "I remember those days..." Who <em>was <em>this lady?  
>"N-no," I replied croakily.<br>"It's dangerous to be out at this time of night... Do you want me to call your parents?" She offered.  
>"Nah, I can walk," I said, I did not want my mom to know about what really happened, so I got up groggily, my head getting worse, and almost made me lie down again, but I leaned against a tree for a second.<br>"You sure you don't need help...?" she asked.  
>"Thanks, for your help, but I got to go now." I said hastily, already starting down the street. I didn't actually think the lady, helped that much, but it felt right to thank her anyway.<br>"What happened?" were predictably Mom's first words when I walked in.  
>"I hit my head real hard and passed out..." I said, kind of knowing my mom wouldn't fall for it, but before my mom could reopen her mouth, Lily rushed into the room tears streaming down her cheeks.<br>"You're safe, and home, and late for bed, but your home!" She babbled. "What happened?" She asked. I repeated the story I had told my mom.

Lily frowned, "But there's no bruise..."

I gave in. "Ok, you're going to think I'm crazy, but you asked..." I said and told them the whole truth. Lily's eyes grew wider and wider, until they just popped out of her head, not really, but I expected them to {insert sarcastic tone here}.

Mom went pale. "We have to leave, well, at least you do. Hailey pack your things, everything you need for around 20 days."

"_WHAT?!_ Where are we going to go? To a psychiatrist?" I guessed.

"She's leaving?" Lily asked, her big brown eyes filling with tears.

"Yes, Lily, Hailey has to go she's in a _lot _of danger. And Hailey we aren't going to a psychiatrist. We are going somewhere safe. You have to trust me on this." Mom pleaded.

"Surrrrre. Something really freaky happened earlier, and I don't have the foggiest idea where we are gonna go, but I'll trust you," I said, sounding a bit more sarcastic than I meant to. Mom motioned for me to go upstairs and start packing.

Saying goodbye to Lily was hard.

"I'll miss you and won't forget you." were Lilly's last words to me before I got in the car. I looked out of the window, and saw Lilly waving, tears running down her face. I was going to remember that face for the rest of my life, I might not see her again... Ever.


	2. Finally, Fitting In

2. Finally, Fitting In.

"When are we going to get there? Where is 'there' anyway?" I asked for the tenth time, "We are in the middle of nowhere." I looked at the plain grassland we were passing and then focused on the horizon, not a house to be seen.  
>"We're going somewhere safe," Mom replied, sighing.<p>

I drew an angry face in the dust on the dashboard.

Mom sighed again. We had been travelling for three hours now, and the sky was growing pink on the horizon with the approaching dawn.

After about 2 more hours of driving, I spotted the destination flag on the GPS.

I looked up and saw a big hill, with, no... It couldn't be...  
>"A <em>FARM? <em>Wait. A _STRAWBERRY FARM?_ SERIOUSLY?" I wailed.

_Noooo, this is far worse than I thought it would be!_ I thought, staring balefully at the _'Pick Your Own Strawberries' _sign that had smiley face on, I glared at the smiley, the smurfin' little yellow circle just kept smiling on, I huffed, folding my arms over my chest.  
>"No, honey, this is a summer camp." Mom answered.<br>"A summer camp on a farm?" I asked, still unhappy with Mom's choice of location.  
>Mom stopped the car, "We get out here. I have to say goodbye here as well." Mom said, sadly, wiping away a few tears.<br>"Why? Can't you come with?" I asked, I wanted Mom to come with. This day was getting worse and worse.  
>"Because I can't pass through those gates, because I'm not... special like you. Anyway, we have to say our goodbyes and make it fast." Mom said goodbye and gave me a suffocating hug.<br>"I... can't... breathe..." I gasped.  
>"<em>Go.<em>" Mom said, quickly, releasing me. I was about to asked why I had to go now, but decided not to question it and headed for the gates.

I was almost to the gates, when I heard a snarling noise behind me. I whirled, only to have someone pull me through the gates. I landed on my butt ungracefully as the person, a girl with curly blonde hair, landed karate style on the ground next to me.

"What happened?" I asked, as I frantically looked around just in time to see a dark shape slink off into a clump of trees.  
>"Monsters." said the girl, "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Who're you?"<p>

_Athena? Wasn't that a goddess, or something?_

I laughed. Annabeth looked at me scornfully.  
>"What? You were making a joke, and I laughed, what was I supposed to do?" I asked, puzzled.<br>"That wasn't a joke." She said, turning away. "Sooo… you're saying that the Greek gods are real?" I asked.

_So this IS a summer camp for crazy people…_ I thought.

**'No-one's crazy here, Hailey.' **Said a deep voice.

I spun around. No-one was there, apart from Annabeth, but it had been a man's voice.

This could mean:

a.) I was hearing things.

b.) Annabeth could make her voice go really deep (most unlikely).

c.) Someone could throw their voice EXTREMELY well.

or

d.) An invisible someone just spoke to me.

I stuck to a.).

But I thought about what the voice had said.

"A-hem. Shall we get on with our tour?" Annabeth asked.  
>"Uhhh… OH! Yeah. Sure…" I said, snapping out of my thoughts.<p>

When we passed the strawberry patches, I noticed there were weird goat-men playing reed pipes in them. "Who or what are they?" I asked, gesturing to the goat-men, maybe I was crazy, I was hearing _and_ seeing things now.

"Satyrs, half goat, half men." Annabeth said, and I thought,

_Duh, anyone can see that their half man_,then thought, _how come Annabeth can see them too?_

Eventually, we came to a log cabin. "That's cabin eleven, it's where you'll be staying until you get claimed." Annabeth said.  
>"Claimed?" I asked, all this was wayyy too weird for me so far.<br>"That's when your godly parent declares that you're his or her daughter." Annabeth said, looking bored, like she had explained it a hundred times.  
>"My dad died, and he wasn't a god." I said, getting irritated.<br>Annabeth smiled. "That's not true, that was just a cover story to keep anyone from guessing, to keep you from guessing, your dad's identity."  
>I was quite shaken, then recovered myself and glared slightly. "So you're saying that I've been living with a lie my whole life?"<br>Annabeth shrugged. "Well, yes actually, but it was to keep you safe. Demigods have a stronger aura when they know what they are and they attract more monsters."  
>I sensed she was telling the truth, I sighed, feeling defeated. "Okay... So, is this a Greek or Roman camp?" I asked, feeling stupid.<br>"Greek. Here. Chiron made a list of the gods and goddesses for anyone who needed it." Annabeth said, handing me a piece of paper.

"Thanks, I'll read it later." I said, folding it up and putting it in my pocket. After the tour, I went into cabin eleven to sort out my things. The floor was covered in sleeping bags and suit cases, I had to pick my way through to a space about my height. A guy named Rick had pointed out to me. There was a sleeping bag already laid out for me, and I sat down on it. I took out the piece of paper Annabeth gave to her, and began to read:

**Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!**

Camp Half-Blood is where you will learn everything you need to know about being a half-blood, this means: swords fighting, exercising your powers, spear throwing, archery, obstacle courses, and much, much more! Here's a basic list of the gods and goddesses, to get you started.

Zeus: king of the gods, lord of the sky. Appearance: has hair the colour of a storm cloud. Wears a pin-stripe suit. His weapon is a lighting bolt, usually known as the master bolt.

Poseidon: Zeus's brother, lord of the sea. Appearance: has grey streaky hair. Wears a Hawaiian T-shirt, and fishing shorts. His weapon is the trident.

Hades: Appearance: also Zeus's brother, and lord of the dead. Appearance: has jet black hair. Wears a black robe woven from lost souls. His weapon is the helmet of darkness.

Hephaestus: son of Zeus, and god of metallurgy. Appearance: has reddish hair. Wears a leather apron. He uses various weapons that he makes himself.

Dionysus: Also the son of Zeus, and god of wine. Appearance: has brown, blond, and silver hair. Wears a plain shirt, and jeans. He uses vines for his weapons.

Ares: The son of Zeus, and god of war. Appearance: has Black hair. Wears a leather jacket, and red muscle man top, with jeans. His weapon is a wicked looking sword.

Hermes: Son of Zeus, and god of the trade, and messenger to the gods. Appearance: has salt and pepper coloured hair. Wears a tracksuit with two stripes down each side. His weapon is a magical wand called the Caduceus.

Apollo: Son of Zeus, and god of the sun and music. Appearance: has blond hair. He doesn't have any particular clothing that he likes to wear all the time. He uses a bow and arrow.

Hera: the queen of the gods, Zeus's wife, and goddess of marriage. Appearance: wears nothing in particular. Hera generally doesn't have weapons.

Aphrodite: She was born from the sea, and goddess of love. Appearance: VERY beautiful. No weapon, she doesn't need one.

Athena: daughter of Zeus, goddess of wisdom, and battle strategy. Appearance: has black hair. Wears a full suit of armour. Her weapon is spear or sword capable of cutting through any substance, and shield bearing the image of Medusa, the gorgon who turned people to stone.

Artemis: daughter of Zeus, and goddess of the hunt. Appearance: wears a silver tunic. Her weapon is a bow and arrow.

Demeter: sister of Zeus, goddess of the harvest. Appearance: has blond hair the colour of corn. She mostly wears a blue dress. She doesn't use a weapon.

Hestia: first born child of Kronos and Rhea. Appearance: has goldish brown hair. Wears an earth coloured dress. She doesn't have a weapon.

I got up, my head practically bursting with all this new information.

_Oops! I'm late for dinner!_ I thought as I realized the dinner bell was ringing.


	3. Me? Daughter of Poseidon?

3. Me? Daughter of Poseidon?  
>"You're late." Annabeth said, smiling, when I arrived at the dining pavilion.<br>"Sorry, I was reading that list you gave me." I said, as I sat down. "Hey… why is my cup empty?" I asked, looking at everyone else's full cups.  
>"It's magic, you say what you want and it'll fill up." Annabeth explained.<br>"Ummm… Okay... Water please." I said and the cup actually filled itself up, right before my eyes. Never in a million years did I ever think I'd be talking to a cup, neither would I have imagined the cup would actually listen.  
>A satyr (or a goat-guy as I called them), who looked around sixteen, sat down next to me. "Hi, I'm, Grover. You're new here aren't you? Are you claimed?"<br>"No, not yet, and yeah I'm new... I'm Hailey. Nice to meet you." I said, shaking Grover's hand.

"Hey, Newbie!" said a mean voice behind me.  
>I turned around to see who it was, and got a face full of tomato ketchup. People started laughing at me.<br>"Way to go, Clarisse!" someone called.  
>Anger twisted inside me, and before I knew it, the water in my cup somehow flew into Clarisse's face.<br>"Oh dear…" Grover said in a very small voice.  
>Clarisse's soaked face contorted with rage. "YOU WILL PAY, NEWBIE!" Clarisse practically sprayed her wrath at me.<br>"Great, another Seaweed Brain." Annabeth grinned, grey eyes sparkling as a blue glowing sign of a trident floated over my head. So... I'm Poseidon's daughter. Wow. Sorry for not being too excited or anything, but I kinda still felt like I was in a loony camp...  
>Then the voice inside my head said, I'm glad you're my daughter, Hailey.<p>

So that voice was Poseidon. Riiight. Okay, got it now. Let me add that to the lengthy list of weird things I learnt today...  
>After dinner and the campfire (which was awesome by the way), Annabeth really wanted for me to meet someone. She said it was my half-brother, Percy Jackson. She almost dragged me across the field to cabin 3. She banged on the door, and a guy with black hair and green eyes, answered.<br>"Annabeth? What you doing here?" he asked, smiling, then he glanced at me. "Who're you?"  
>"I am-" I began, but Annabeth interrupted me."Seaweed Brain meet Seaweed Brain, Hailey."<br>Percy's eyes widened, jaw slackening a bit. "Whaaaaaat?"  
>Annabeth grinned, she seemed to be having fun with this. "Yes, Percy, you have a sister."<br>I smiled. "Um, hi Percy..."  
>He closed his mouth, in an attempt to regain his 'cool' aura. "Hi. Wow. Another child of the big three. This must mean something big is going to happen soon. I've been having weird dreams too..."<br>Annabeth sighed. "Stop stressing, Percy." She turned to me. "So, Hailey, when's your birthday?"  
>"June 25th, I'm sixteen," I said.<br>Percy pouted jokingly. "That means I'm your little brother. Mine's the 18th of August. Your things have already been moved, come in."  
>"Thanks." I smiled, walking into the sea-themed cabin.<br>"See ya, Seaweed Brains!" Annabeth said, walking away.  
>"Does she always call you that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.<br>"Yep, unfortunately." Percy replied, watching Annabeth leave, a day-dreamy look in his eyes.  
>I smirked. "You like her, don't you?"<br>"She's my girlfriend..." Percy said, looking at me sideways.  
>"Oh right..."<br>"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
>I shook my head. "Nup."<br>He raised his eyebrows. "Why?"  
>"I scare them off I think." I grinned.<br>"I don't think you're scary."  
>"You obviously haven't seen me angry." I chuckled.<br>"Hail, I fight monsters."  
>"Hail?" I asked raising one questioning eyebrow. Percy grinned. And I kicked him in the shin.<br>"Is that what you do when you're angry?" He snickered.  
>I rolled my eyes. "No, obviously not, Doofus. Could you imagine me in a battle going around kicking people in the shin?"<br>He laughed. "...Yes!"  
>I facepalmed.<p> 


	4. Crazy first Full Day

4. A Crazy First Full Day.

"Good morning, Hail!" Percy said, as I came out of the bathroom, tired, my hair in a mess, and then Percy started laughing.  
>"Whaaaaa'?" I asked grumpily, having just woken up. I gave him a weird look.<br>"You got toothpaste on your nose!" Percy answered. I looked down at my nose, going cross-eyed, and wiped it off, feeling embarrassed.  
>"Oooh yeah, it's Friday! Capture the flag is in an hour and a half, after breakfast!" Percy whooped, green eyes lighting up again. "We need to get you some armour, or you're gonna be toast. I think size three and a half would do."<p>

When breakfast was over, everyone met in the main field.

"Percy, take Hailey to the armoury, and get her some armour. After that, show her a few basic moves." Chiron said, who, I now knew, was a centaur.

After Percy had got me some armour, we went back to the main felid, were the teams had already been divided.

"Percy and Hailey will be on Athena's team, lead by Annabeth. Magic items are allowed. No maiming, otherwise you will lose your desert privilege." Chiron announced.

"Magic items?" I asked, glancing at Percy.  
>"Like this." Percy said, and took out a ballpoint pen and uncapped it.<p>

I watched in amazement as Percy's ballpoint pen grew into a sword.

"Stop showing off, Seaweed Brain. Your positions are by the stream, which is near the flag," Annabeth said, walking up to us and raising her eyebrows sardonically.  
>Percy smirked. "Sure, c'mon, Seaweed Brain No.2"<br>I smacked him upside the head. He pouted, rubbing his head and showed me the stream. "Chiron said for me to show you a few basic sword moves."  
>"I'm fine, I had fencing lessons." I said, proudly, pretending to examine my nails.<br>He nodded and grinned. "That's great! Now I won't have to teach you. But you'll never be as great as all this..." He gestured to himself, posing and wiggling his eyebrows.  
>I rolled my eyes. "Lay off the arrogance, Percil, or I'll beat all '<em>that'<em>." I gestured at him.  
>He fell to his knees. "Spare my beautiful face, O Great Sibling! Have mercy!" He got up, brushing the mud off his knees. "Oh, and it's Percy, doof."<br>"I know that, _doof_, but you call me 'Hail', so I'll call you 'Percil', problem with that?" I smirked, hand on hip.  
>He sighed, looking defeated, well, he did have to cope with Annabeth and me, so he was probably used to it. "Logic is cruel."<p>

Then we heard the horn blowing to signal the start of the game.

"I recommend dunking your head in before we start the game." he said, regaining his fighting posture.  
>"Sure. Thanks." I did, and I felt refreshed, as the cool water trickled down my neck. "Been sweating a lot, have you?" sneered Clarisse. I sighed at her bad joke, I could say the same back, but didn't feel in the mood to have an insult flinging fight.<p>

"Leave her alone." Percy said, glaring at Clarisse.  
>"But out of it, Percy, this is <em>my<em> payback time!" She shouted.  
>"Seriously Clarisse, stop with the bad jokes, they make me wanna throw a joke book at you. Oh, and, Percy, I can handle this..." I stood up making sure one foot was in the water.<br>"Come on then, let's fight." I raised her sword, it looked like a toothpick compared to Clarisse's spear, which crackled with electricity, it had a metal ring around the middle, and I could tell it had been fixed.

As the spear came toward me, time slowed down. I parried the blow, what she was ready with another attack. Clarisse roared, and hit me square in the chest, sending me skidding into the stream. My chest hurt and the air around me crackled. But I felt better once I was in the water. "Next time, you won't be so lucky." Clarisse said, turning away. I rose, completely dry, whacked Clarisse's arm, with the flat of my blade, causing Clarisse to drop her weapon. I picked up her spear and aimed both weapons at her, she scowled, but stayed where she was, not daring to come closer.

Percy chuckled. "That's the second time you got beaten by a newcomer, Clarisse!"

Clarisse shot Percy a dirty look. Then we heard lots of whooping and ecstatic shouting off to our left.

"What's going on?" I asked.  
>Annabeth materialized next to me, and I jumped. "We won!" She exclaimed.<br>"Yesss!" Percy punched the air.

I was still getting over the fact that I, a newcomer, had defeated a daughter of Ares, the god of _war_.

Meanwhile, Percy did a little victory dance, making Annabeth laugh. I dropped the spear in the mud, for Clarisse to pick up.

Clarisse quietly picked up her spear, I turned, walking back to Percy and Annabeth. Then I felt something lodge itself in my shoulder, I screamed, unbelievable pain shooting through my body, and I blacked out. My last thought was Chiron saying "_No maiming."_

When I regained consciousness, I was lying in a soft bed, my shoulder feeling fine. Odd. I looked around. Other beds were also occupied with people with bandages and the like. _This must be the first aid room. _I thought.

"Ahh, you're awake. How do you feel?" A voice asked, a nice smooth voice. A guys voice, I looked at the speaker and bolted upright, and felt dizzy and sank back into my pillows.

"You- you were that guy at my school! You were that guy in detention. You're a demigod too?"

"Jay, son of Apollo." He answered, laughing a bit. "You have a good memory."

_Son of Apollo... explains the poetry. _I thought, before he continued talking.

"I only remember you since you were almost always in trouble."  
>"The time you were in detention with me, I was blamed for something I didn't do." I explained.<br>"You were still always in trouble. If it wasn't for your hair and features. One would've classed you as a Hermes child." He chuckled.  
>I rolled my eyes. He handed me a square of what somewhat resembled a brownie. "It's Ambrosia, will help with the dizziness." I bit into it, it tasted exactly like my mom's stew. I closed my eyes, savouring the taste. Okay, that sounded dramatic, but you would've too. I was about to take another bite, but Jay took it away. I glared at him.<br>"Too much will burn you to ashes." He explained. I stopped glaring. Oh. Okay. Fair enough. "What did it taste like?" He asked, watching me with his amazing (no other way to describe them) blue eyes.  
>"Mom's stew...You've never had some?" I asked.<br>"No, I have, it tastes of cookie mix to me. Ambrosia tastes like whatever you love best."  
>"I thought I loved my mom best. That's kinda sick."<br>"Food wise, dumbo."  
>"Oh, right... It's an irony that the blondes are smarter than me here..." I cracked a smile, and he laughed.<br>"I never noticed that... Don't ever make blonde jokes around the Athena kids though, you'll end up in a complicated trap for sure."  
>"I'll take that advice, thanks."<br>"No problem."  
>"May I see Annabeth and Percy now if that's okay? There's nothing else wrong with me, so I don't see the point in staying here."<br>He nodded. "Sure, but if you feel sick or dizzy again, come straight back here."  
>I smiled. "Got it."<p>

So I ventured outside, to see Annabeth and Percy.

Annabeth ran up to me. "Hailey! Are you okay? Clarisse is in a lot of trouble, she says she meant to hit your armour, but her spear slipped."  
>"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired..." I said, yawning.<br>Percy reached us. "Clarisse lost her desert privilege, and tonight we are having her favourite, Eton Mess!" he told me triumphantly. "Thank you, Karma!"

I chuckled, but then sighed. I still really missed my mom and Lily. I couldn't call them, my mobile had been confiscated, because Chiron said monsters could smell electronics, and it would lead them here. I decided to ask Percy.  
>"Is there any way of contacting my mom and my little sister?" I asked.<br>"Yep, you can Iris Message them." Percy caught my questioning glance. "Iris is the goddess of rainbows and messages." He explained.

We went to the little fountain in our cabin, Percy managed to find a drachma, and he threw it in. "O Iris, except my offering." He said. "Now you say who you want to see." He said turning to me.  
>"Show me Elizabeth Quince, and Lily," my voice cracked as I said this, the thought of seeing my mom and Lily again, made tears come to my eyes.<p>

The mist shimmed around us, and an image began to form, it became sharper and clearer, until it was my mom chopping carrots in the kitchen. Lily was drawing at the table.

"Mom! Lily! It's me Hailey!" I shouted, I was in tears now. Both of them jumped. Mom looked around, and saw me. "Hailey! I miss you soooo much! I would give you a hug, but it will disconnect the image,"

Lily looked up also. "I wish you could come home… Mom told me everything. Who is with you?"

"This is my half-brother, Percy. Percy this is Lily, my half-sister. I can't chat long, dinner's almost ready." I said, drying my face.

"Hi," Percy said, smiling broadly, putting an arm around me, to calm me down.

"You'll keep Hailey safe, won't you?" Mom asked.

I felt my cheeks redden. "Mom! That's embarrassing, I can take care of myself... We really have to go now, the bell is ringing."

"Okay, goodbye now then, Hailey and Percy" Mom replied.

"Goodbye, Hailey! It was nice meeting you, Percy!" Lily said, waving.

Percy waved his hand through the image to disconnect it, and we got up, and went to the Dining Pavilion.


End file.
